


Cravings

by mocinno



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocinno/pseuds/mocinno
Summary: A queen and king to be exchange letters.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Cravings

> My dearest, Byleth,
> 
> Fingers crossed you receive this in one piece. Through heavy negotiations I was able to open up a mail channel for letters to be sent between Fódlan and Almyra. This letter shall be the test subject.
> 
> If you receive this correctly, write back as soon as possible, please. Ideally with a description of how much you miss my charming smile and perhaps how the restoration of Fódlan is going as well.
> 
> With love, Khalid

Letters. 

When one is the newly crowned queen of Fódlan and the other the up and coming prince of Almyra, letters are the solution.

Byleth sat at her desk with a flourish. After a long day of being politely lectured by Seteth on how to navigate rulership, her favorite way to wind down was with a letter to her beloved.

> Prince Khalid of the Great Kingdom of Almyra,
> 
> I hope my letter finds you well. Today I am craving the way you twist your arm in mine as we hold hands. I enjoyed it most when you would interlock our fingers as we would stride through the mess hall. Odd glances never shook you, and I suppose they never have.
> 
> Regardless, I have been adjusting to the crown as well as I expected. Every day is a challenge. The rest of my Deer have scattered, unfortunately, so Seteth and Flayn are left to walk me through these dauntless days. Judith as well has been a dear. She tells the best stories, did you know?
> 
> Yours, Byleth of the One Kingdom of Fódlan

“I have a letter.” Hilda turned a wry smile as she handed the delicate parchment over. “It’s from the Professor, so I’m going to go on a walk through the gardens, if you don’t mind.”

“I invite you to smell the roses.” He returned the grin and waved her away.

> My dearest, Byleth,
> 
> Please don’t waste your ink on formal titles. I would much prefer to hear my name from your lips than read it from your pen. I do enjoy how you began your letter otherwise, though.
> 
> I think I crave your easy curves and the way that they fit so gently against my chest as I hold you tight. Or how you save your heartiest laughs for when we are alone together and you fill my belly with mirth. Unlike you, I cannot choose between the many moments we’ve spent together
> 
> I have faced a mountain of struggles here, but believe me when I write that the crown will be mine. I’ve already proven myself worthy, it’s just a matter of getting the seat in the first place. 
> 
> With love, Khalid

Lorenz quirked an eyebrow at her desk. “That’s Claude’s handwriting. I assume you exchange letters often?”

“As frequently as the post allows it.”

He smiled. “I am sure they despise you. Fódlan’s Throat is considered nearly impassable for a reason. I’m surprised that they even allow letters to be sent to Almyra.”

“It is indeed a miracle,” she mumbled back. 

> Khalid,
> 
> Lorenz and Marianne have both found time between their noble duties to visit me. I think they will make excellent Roundtable members when the time comes for it. If the Roundtable continues to exist at all, given we’re still looking at the misshapen shape of our government with wary eyes. 
> 
> I think today I’m in the mood for the way your eyes sparkle when you turn my way. You always glow in my eyes, in a way that I want to keep for myself to revel in its beauty.
> 
> Yours, Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> this is. brain rotting sweetness LOL, I just wanted it out of my drafts


End file.
